Total Drama Dare show: starring your OC
by little miss fanfiction lover
Summary: That's right folks, a dare show...starring YOU! Enter your Oc as soon as possible and You might be one of the 14 ocs on my show. Good luck. All apps CLOSED!
1. Chapter 1

Name:

Age:

B-day:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Sleep wear:

Regular Wear:

Appearance:

Summary of character:

And (if you're lucky) you'll most likely appear on the show.


	2. Chapter 2: meet Nala

The crowd whispers in awe as the curtains finnally open to a young girl with a laptop in hand.

"Hello peeps!"

The crowd cheers wildly as the girl nods with a smile.

"My name is Nala Sweezer, but you can all call me Little Miss Fanfiction Lover."

She opens her laptop.

"Here are the rules..." She smiled wickedly. "Eight contestants will perform truths and dares, according to what you, I and the reviewers will say."

And again the crowd cheers.

"And here comes our first contestant."

A girl, older than the host, walks up to her with a smile.

"Hi, I'm Coco Ruth."

The crowd cheers wildly as Nala nods.

"As the first contestant you get to choose who is on your team.''

"Awe sweet!"

Coco does a little happy dance, and Nala smirks.

"What is up!?"

A 15 year old boy with black hair and brown skin walks up to the stage.

He takes one look at Coco, and blushes.

**Yes I'm shipping you 2, deal with it.**

"Hi." He says softly.

"Hello."

Nala rolls her eyes.

"HELLO! Save the goo-goo eyes for later. Dee as the secound contestant here, you get to choose your teammates."

Dee smiles.

"I'll explain the rest of rules as the players get here, for now, you can mingle."

"So Coco,"

''Yes?''

"Have you ever..."


	3. Chapter 3: Meet the contestants (sorta)

''Have I ever what?" Coco asked.

Just then a young girl with tan skin, and a beanie walks up to the stage.

"Hi," she says, "Am I at the right show?"

Nala taps her chin. "What is your name?"

She smiles slightly.

"Raven Parker. And yours?"

Nala smiles sweetly. "Nala Sweezer."

Coco smiles as well. "She's our host."

Raven replies a simple "Cool."

00000000000000000ooooooooooooooooooo000000000000000000000000

The rest of the contestants: Monica, Janet, Emma, Blaire, Dexter, Baxter, Briar, Alma, Ray arrived, Nala began to explained the rules.

"Each day you will recieve a dare or truth, all peeps who do not complete thier truths or dare will mostly likely be eliminated."

Each person in the audience listened intently.

"Though the rules of the game remain."

Alma smiled. "So it's just like Total Drama,"

"Exactly Alma." Nala said. "Now to pick teams..."


	4. Chapter 4:truths and dares

"Who's picking the teams?" Blaire asked.

Nala smiles.

"Since Coco and Dee were the first ones here, THEY get to choose."

Coco smiles.

"I'm gonna choose... Raven, Monica, Janet, and Blaire."

"Cool, a team of girls." Raven exclaims.

Nala looks over at Dee. "Now you choose, Dee."

"I'm choosing Dexter, Alma, Briar, and Ray."

Nala grins wildly."Now let's get this party started."

The crowd cheers loudly.

"The first dare is from yours truly. And it is for Coco.''

Coco has a nervous look on her face.

"Coco Reina Ruth, TRUTH OR DARE?"

"Truth?"

Nala growled slightly.

"Gosh Darnit!"

Coco just smiles. "Just get on with it LMFL."

"Is it true..."

The crowd whispers slightly.

"That you..."

Raven bit her lip.

"Like to watch..."

Baxter smiles.

"My little Pony!"

Coco sighs in relief, and answers.

"Maybe I do. Maybe I don't"

Raven rolls her eyes.

Nala smiles slightly. "Close enough."

The crowd cheers.

"This next truth or dare is for Dexter."

"What?" He asks.

"Truth or Dare, Dexter."

"Uh Dare."

Nala grins wickedly.

"This'll be fun...''


	5. Author's note

**Hi guys.**

**Just wanted to say... you can now post your own dares for my contestants.**

**Also, for all you complainers, I will fix the chapters that I messed up on.**

**Along with that, I need you to decide...**

**Should I do a singing chapter?**

**It's up to you.**

**That is all.**


	6. Chapter 6: Dexter's Dare

"Your dare is..."

Coco smiled expectantly.

"To eat..."

Alma had a scared look on her face.

"This mixture of ketchup, mustard, oil, and peanut butter!" Nala said with a huge grin on her face.

Coco gasped.

Dee had a shocked look on his face.

"That doesn't look appealing at all..." Briar trailed off with a frown.

Baxter turned to Nala. "Is he gonna do it?"

"Well according to the fact that all the fans were looking forward to this... He is most likely get voted off if he doesn't."

Dexter frowned.

"You never mentioned the whole getting voted off to us!"

Nala smiled sweetly.

"And you never mentioned why you chose dare! Now eat the junk, or you're out of here."

Dexter grabbed the bowl and spoon and sighed in defeat.

"Fine." he said as he lifted the spoon to his mouth.

He began to swallow the disgusting substance.

Emma looked in awe. "He's actually doing it!"

The crowd gasped.

Once Dexter was finished, Nala smiled.

"And thanks to Dexter, HIS WHOLE TEAM wins immunity."

"Yes." screamed Dee.

The crowd cheered, as Coco's team frowned.

"Coco's team, get ready to choose who is going home."

Coco hung her head in defeat.


	7. Chapter 7: The Elimination Ceremony

AT THE ELIMINATION CEREMONY...

"Players... today you took some chances, bared your souls..."

"Get on with it!" Coco said, clearly annoyed.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure we all wanna know who get's voted off." Raven pointed out

Blaire, Monica, and Janet nodded.

Nala sighed, but smiled once she thought of something.

"Why are you smiling?" Janet asked.

"Because..."

"Because what?" Monica asked.

"This can't be good..." Blaire trailed off.

"I've decided... That this should be an immunity for ALL of you..."

"What!?" They all screamed.

"As Chris M. once said: I pride myself on my timing!"


	8. NOT A CHAPTER (sorry)

**Hi guys...**

**I know I haven't uploaded in a while.**

**BUT I HAVE A GOOD EXCUSE.**

**1) school. (HW, ect)**

**2) Loss of inspiration (No ideas for dares).**

**3)No one sending in dares.**

**4) Stupid hate reviews (sexist reviewer you know who you are).**

**I hope you guys understand.**


	9. Chapter 9: More dares, and chicken hats

"Actually this kind of a good thing..." Coco trailed off.

"Yeah, I mean when is immunity a bad thing?" Janet added.

"So Nala, What is the challenges for today?" Blaire asked nervously.

"Oh you'll find out... HaHAHaHA!" Nala giggled.

Monica just blinked.

Nala smiled.

"Just meet me and the other team at the theatre."

They all nodded.

00000000000ooooooooo00000000000000

The two teams stood at the front of the stage, waiting.

"Hello contestants!" Nala said happily.

The two teams said a few "Ehhs" and one said: "Why did I agree to this again?"

Nala rolled her eyes.

"Any who... We got a lot of peeps asking for dares." Nala began.

Monica smiled. "Bring it!"

"Slow down crazy, Today, there will only be dares for Alma, Coco, Dexter, and Dee."

Dexter glared. "Why me?"

Nala smirked. "Because the people love you, Now who would like to go first?"

Alma sighed. "Let's get this over with..."

"Alma, your dare is to have a make out session with Fang!"

Alma and the crowd gasped.

"WHAT?" Alma screamed.

"Yep." Nala nodded.

"You better do it, Alma." Ray warned.

Nala smiled. "He's right... 'Cause if you don't, you might just be the contestant that goes home!"

"You also have to wear this chicken hat if you don't." Nala added.

Alma gulped. "I..."

"I..."

"I can't. That is way too dangerous."

Alma's whole team scowled.

Nala chuckled.

"I now bestow upon you... The chicken hat."

Alma blushed.

"Okay... who's next?"

Dexter sighed in defeat.

"I'll go."

Nala smiled. "Your dare is... To TWERK."

Dexter smiled. "Gladly."

Dexter started doing the famous butt wiggle, but epic failed at it completely.

"...Okay then. THAT was something special." Nala said with wide eyes.

"And last but not least, Dee. Your dare is to eat a full bowl of salt, mayo, milk, and live worms!"

Dee grimaced. "I'd rather not..."

Nala rolled her eyes. "Fair enough,"

About two seconds later Dee was wearing a chicken hat.

"Well I guess that's it for today, See you all at the elimination ceremony."

**Okay first of all, I'd like to thank you for the 60 reviews.**

**Second, I want to thank Cookieplzandthnx for all the awesome reviews (you're a doll sweetheart)!**

**That is all.**


	10. Chapter 10: The singing chapter

**Happy Thanksgiving guys!**

**I hope you are having as great a Thanksgiving as I am.**

**To celebrate, I am adding a BRAND NEW chapter to all of my stories.**

**ENJOY!**

The next day both teams arrived at the Theater expectantly, with one question on their minds.

'What team will Elissa be on?'

Nala walked on the stage, the audience cheering.

"Hello, and welcome to Total Drama Dareshow!" she exclaimed.

The crowd cheered loud_e_r.

"So what's the deal? Why'd you call us here?" Dexter asked.

"Well I believe that today is the day." Nala said.

Each team looked at one another.

"Time for what?" Dee asked.

"Time to do a singing episode!" Nala explained.

"Alright!" Coco exclaimed, while everyone else scowled at her.

"I mean I'm with you guys. Boo, singing." She looked at the floor.

Nala smiled wickedly.

"We'll start as soon as Elissa J. picks a team." Nala grinned wider.

"Who's Elissa?" Coco's team inquired in unison.

"Hi." Elissa Jaybird said shyly.

"I choose Dexter's team."

Dexter smiled and patted Elissa on the back when she walked over.

"Hiya Elissa!" he said cheerfully.

Elissa waved feebly.

"And now the dares!" Nala rubbed her hands together.

"Dee and Coco I dare you to sing a duet of Stay!"

Both Dee and Coco blushed.

"Come on Dee. Let's just get this over with." Coco said, getting over embarrassment.

Dee nodded.

The kareoke music from Nala's I Phone began to play.

Coco began to sing shakily. _All along there was a fever, a cold haired, high-headed believer... I threw my hands in the air, said: "Show me some thing!"_

_He said: "If you dare, come a little closer..._

_Round and around and around and around we go..._

_OOOh,_

_Now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know..._

At the next few verses Coco began to clam up.

Until they both started singing:

_Funny you're the broken one, _

_but your the only one who needed saving..._

_I'ts when you never see the light,_

_its hard to know which one is caving..._

And when they ended the song:

_I want you to stay!_

Everyone clapped and cheered wildly.

Coco and Dee both blushed.

"Okay, Okay, I know I pick the best songs. Next Dare!" Nala grinned evily.


	11. Chapter 11: More singing

"Okay, okay, the next dare is for Elissa and Dexter." Nala grinned widely.

"I dare you two to sing Bang Bang by Jessie J., Arianna Grande, and Nikki Minaj.

"What? But I just got here!" Elissa protested.

"Does it look like I care Elissa? So! Let's hear it!" Nala said, clearly enjoying this moment.

**Quick authors note: I had to look up the flipping lyrics before I typed this.**

Dexter and Elissa looked at each other.

Dexter smiling, Elissa looking nervous.

Elissa began to sing:

_She got body like an hourglass,_

_but I can give it to you all the time!_

Dexter smiling, sang:

_She got a booty like a cadillac, _

_But I can send you into overdrive!_

Then they both sang:

_Stop and wait,_

_For that!_

_Stop, hold up,_

_Swing your bat!_

They both got into it as they sang the chorus:

_Bang bang,_

_Into the roof..._

_I know you want it!_

_Bang! Bang! _

_All over you!_

_I'll let you have it!_

The crowd, and the contestants were cheering them on.

Elissa began to sing:

_She might have let you hold your hand at school, _

_But Imma show you how to graduate!_

_No I don't to hear you talk the talk,_

_Come on show me what your momma gave ya!_

The crowd began to sing along as they once again sang the chorus.

THEN the game changed when shy old Elissa began to rap:

_I-I-It's Myx Moscato,_

_It's frizz in a bottle,_

_It's LISSA _**(yes i changed it) **_Full throttle,_

_I'ts Oh, _

_OH!_

**I looked up the lyrics, but I could not type it as fast, so I'm just gonna skip to the chorus.**

When Elissa was done everyone, and we mean everyone was singing along.

_Bang back seat of mah car,_

_I'll let you have it!_

_Take from me, _

_Let me take me back!_

_Take from me! _

Then everyone did the:

_Awe!_

_Hey!_

When they stopped singing, everyone cheered.

"Wow," Nala began. "I didn't KNOW you could sing."

Elissa smiled.

"Well I guess I couldn't have done without Dexter's help." She said sheepishly.

Dexter blushed.

"Y-you're welcome."

Elissa blushed back.

"Alright! next dare. AND IT DOES NOT involve singing!" Nala grinned.

"I dare Coco to do the ICE BUCKET CHALLENGE!"

Coco screamed: "What the FU-"

**To be continued...**


	12. Chapter 12: The return of Chris

Nala smiled wickedly.

Coco backed up, But it was too late.

Dexter and Ray poured the bucket of ice on her.

A high-pitched scream filled the theater.

Some people covered their ears, while others laughed and watched Coco Ruth rage-quit.

"WILL S-Some one g-get m-me a t-towel?!" She asked.

Nala rolled her eyes.

"Fine! OH LOVER-BOY!" Nala cried.

Dee walked in with a towel, and wrapped it around Coco.

Coco smiled.

"Thanks Dee."

"You're welcome." Dee smiled.

Nala smiled. "Isn't that cute?"

The crowd "awe"d.

"OKAY! Next dare!" Nala rubbed her hands together.

"I invited my favorite Host for this one... Please welcome CHRIS MC Lain!"

The famous host from Total Drama walked onstage.

"Hello, ELISSA!" He grinned.

"Oh NO!" Elissa screamed.


	13. Chapter 13: More Dares and Author's Note

"Why did you bring him here?" Elissa practically screamed.

"Because in your application IT SAID that YOU HATE CHRIS!" Nala explained.

She smiled and put her arm around Chris' waist, looking smug.

Chris did the same smiling back at Nala.

"So... You brought him here because...?" Coco asked.

"Yeah, because?" Dee asked.

Nala grinned wickedly, and turned to Chris M., Who smiled just as wickedly in return.

"Elissa since you HATE Chris, I dare you to give Chris a hug!" Nala exclaimed.

**Okay readers, I want you to decide what happens next! **

**Go for it!**

**I also want you to send in more dares.**

**If that is okay with you.**

**I hope you keep on reading and reviewing...**

**~ little miss fanfiction lover**


	14. Chapter 14: The hug

**Hi guys...**

**I know it's been a while...**

**But here I am, alive and well.**

**Also!**

**Merry Christmas to those who celebrate it.**

**Now let's this party started!**

Elissa rolled her eyes and approached Chris' extended arms.

She hugged him for only a small second.

Then she swiftly kicked him.

In the balls.

Everyone and the audience gasped.

...All except Dexter, who was laughing hard.

"Ha! Chris! You definitely deserved that!"

Nala just smirked, and watched Chris curl himself in a ball.

Elissa just grinned wickedly-almost as wickedly as Nala- and walked in front of Chris.

"That's what you get for ruining my LIFE!"

**Wait...**

**What?**

**You'll find out about that later...**

**For now, enjoy yourselves!**

**The best is yet to come...**

**~little miss fanfiction lover**


	15. Chapter 15: The Coco and Dee show

**Hey again guys!**

**I have regained my confidence in this story.**

**And for that, here is a new chapter!**

Nala smiled.

Chris grimaced.

Coco and Dee shared a glance.

"Okay Chris, I'll escort someone to take you home.

In the mean time, More dares!" Nala grinned.

"Coco..." She began with a smile.

"I dare you to..."

Coco gulped.

"TO KISS DEE!"

"What?!"

Dee and Coco screamed, glaring at Nala.

"What can I say?

I'm evil. Now KISS!" Nala said.

Coco gave Dee a lopsided grin.

He did the same.

They pecked and grinned at one another, blushing.

**:]**

**Yeah, so tell me what you think...**

**Happy early New Year's viewers.**


	16. Chapter 16: Dexter sings, nuff said

**Hey guys,**

**Here is another chapter of my most popular story.**

**I made up the dares myself, except for one.**

**Which was by one of my loyal reviewers, Cookieplzandthnx.**

**Let's begin!**

As the two continued to blush, Nala smirked.

"Okay next dare!"

She looked straight at Briar,

Who gulps, and stares back.

"Briar, I dare you to go outside the theater, and ram yourself into the door, and scream: 'I'm crazy so deal with it!'"

Nala said with a chuckle/giggle.

"Why me? I mean can't Dexter or Coco do it?"

She complained.

"Nope!" Nala replied.

"And because I said so..." She added.

"Now Dee, fetch me the camera! We have an AFV moment in the making!"

Nala smiled.

0000000000000000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooooo000000000000000000000

"I'm crazy so deal with it- OW-!" Briar exclaimed as she slammed into the door.

Briar hissed in pain as she rubbed her forehead.

"Next dare is for Dexter..."

Dexter fuming, said: "Why me?"

"...CALM your tits!

Your dare is to sing an exert from: Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace."

"Well okay then!'' Dexter smirked and took a deep bre ath.

Ray whipped out a guitar and Dee sat on the set of drums that just HAPPENED to be in the theater.

And Dexter walked up to the microphone.

_I can't escape this hell..._

_So many times I've tried..._

_But I'm still caged inside..._

_SOMEBODY GET ME THROUGH THIS NIGHTMARE!_

_I CAN'T CONTROL MYSELF!_

_So what if you can see..._

_The darkest side of me..._

_No one will ever change this _

_Animal I Have Become!_

_And we believe,_

_It's not the real me!_

_Somebody help me tame this animal!_

"Can I stop right There?"

Dexter asked.

Nala rolled her eyes.

"Sure why not?" Nala replied in a bored tone.


	17. Chapter 17: Nala speaks the truth

**Hi guys,  
><strong>

**here's another chapter to Total Drama Dare Show.**

**Hope you enjoy it as much as I do.**

"You guys did good. Chicks like me dig heavy metal..." Nala smiled.

Everyone stared at Nala quizzically.

"Oh my... I've said to much." Nala said with a slight red hue on her cheeks.

**Hey again guys...**

**There might be a teensy tiny deadline for the next chapters.**

**But only because there are other projects I've been working on.**

**My four other stories.**

**Also!**

**Should I add the old (or original) characters to the story?**

**I really don't mind with whatever answer you say in reviews.**

**~little miss fanfiction lover :]**


	18. Chapter 18: Raven's dare

**Hey guys...**

**I got bored, So I thought "Why not type some chapters?"**

**So... yeah.**

**Hope you all enjoy it as much as I did.**

"Okay, next dare is for Raven..."

Nala smiled.

Raven just scowled.

"To feed a pecking bird with this bird feed!" Nala said with a happy expression on her face.

"Wait... What?" Raven said.

"Why?"

Nala grinned.

"Because we love you... Now go outside and feed that bird."

Raven grumbled and walked outside,

bag of bird feed in hand.

About five minutes later,

Raven walked in with a face full of peck marks.

Everyone burst into laughter.

Raven growled to herself.

"Okay guys." Nala said in order to calm everyone down.

"Elissa, truth or dare?!"

Nala said with an evil grin.

"Uh... Truth." She replied.

"WHY?!"

She screamed.

**Okay first of all,**

**Thanks for all your reviews.**

**You're all making me very happy.**

**Second of all,**

**Don't forget to review or pm me your dares.**

**~little miss fanfiction lover**

**:)**


	19. Chapter 19: the truth

**Hello guys,**

**How's everyone?**

**Good?**

**Good.**

"you really thought I'd choose dare?" Elissa inquired.

"Yes I did...

Now Elissa, your truth."

Nala smiled evily.

"Why do you hate Chris?!"

Elissa's eyes widened.

Dexter broke the silence by saying:

"Yeah that's a good question."

Everyone just stared at him.

He smiled sheepishly and said: "Well it is!"

Elissa just rolled her eyes.

Then she said: "He just ruined everything for my family and I..."

"How?" Briar asked.

"He just... I don't wanna talk about it." Elissa looked at the ground as she spoke.

Dexter put his hand on her's.

**Yes I'm shipping you two...**

**DEAL WITH IT!**

**:)**

"Please Elissa, we want to know.

I also don't want you leaving."

Dexter smiled sweetly at her,

As they held hands they both blushed.

**...Yep.**

**I think I'll call this couple... Exter!**

**Or... Delissa!**

"Okay!

We already have one couple on this show!

I don't think we need another."

Nala sighed.


	20. Chapter 20: Delissa forever

**Hello fellow fan fiction readers.**

**Let me tell you people now...**

**Amazing things will happen in this chapter,**

**Let's just say... This is the chapter.**

**The one chapter you've been waiting for.**

**Hope you love it as much as I do.**

"Nala does have a point." Ray said.

"...Anyways let's continue with the truth please!"

Dexter began to rub her hands with his thumbs.

He smiled crookedly at her.

**...And the shipment goes onwards.**

She smiled back at him.

Then, she took a deep breath.

"How?

Well..."

She began to look at the floor.

"He rejected my Total Drama audition,

leaving my family with no money... Almost on the streets."

Dexter looked at Elissa with pity in his eyes.

And then he did the impossible...

**Brace yourself reader.**

...HE KISSED ELISSA!

On the cheek, though.

Coco took one look at Dee.

He did the same.

They smiled at one another.

"Oh... how cute!" Nala said with a rolled of her eyes.

"Now...

I have a dare for Elissa and Dexter!

It just came to me."

She smiled evily.

"Awe crap, not again!" Dexter screamed.

"What is it?" Elissa asked.

"Oh you'll see... mwah ha ha!" Nala laughed.

**Thank you all for reading!**

**Don't forget to review and tell me what you think.**

**Delissa forever!**

**~little miss fanfiction lover :)**


	21. Chapter 21: question

**Hello.**

**I'm alive and well...**

**And I have a few questions.**

**1) What should I do to make this story more successful?**

**2) Do you ship Coco x Dee, and delissa?**

**And...**

**3) How would yo like ANOTHER Delissa chapter?**

**That is all.**

**~little miss fanfiction lover**

**:)**


	22. Chapter 22: not a chapter (sorry)!

**Hi guys.**

**Sorry I have not posted in a while.**

**Also!**

**Today is my 15th b-day.**

**I actually was February 29th...**

**...But it didn't come this year.**

**Yep. :)**

**More chapters to come.**

**With new characters!**

**I will change my profile too.**

**~little miss fanfiction lover**

**3 :) .**


	23. Chapter 23: Meet Tori Snipe

**Heyyy!**

**Guess what I got for my 15th Birthday?**

**A new laptop!**

**Now enough about me...**

**LET US BEGIN!**

"So..."

Nala began to whip out her laptop.

She looked through it frantically.

"On second thought...

According to the reviewers, you don't have a dare!"

Nala rolled eyes.

"To my dismay."

Dexter grinned widely.

Elissa smiled cutely.

"But I have invited someone new to the game..."

Nala smiled.

"Please welcome-Tori Snipe!"

A girl with jet-black hair and white bangs walks in.

"What's up?"

Everyone waved and smiled.

"She'll up against you."

Tori smiled.

**So...**

**How was this chapter?**

**Please tell me in reviews.**

**=) **

**~little miss fanfiction lover**


	24. again, not a chapter

**Hey guys!**

**Just here to tell you that I am no longer accepting ocs for my show/fanfiction.**

**It's really hard to keep up with the characters,**

**And I already have to decide who is getting eliminated...**

**...So!**

**I also need more dares to come in, because it wouldn't be a dare show without dares.**

**SEND IN DARES!**

**I mean if you can.**

**Also! **

**I really want to know.**

**Which do you like better?**

**CoDe (Coco X Dee), or Delissa (Dexter X Elissa)?**

**That is all I wanted to know.**

**Thank you for your time. **


	25. Chapter 25: Uhhh no comment

**Hey guys...**

**Sorry this took to long.**

**I had to finish a request for my invader zim fanfic.**

**I think that you guys are gonna love this chapter.**

**So! **

**Let's get started.**

Tori sat there, Looking really confident and happy.

While every one else looked like they were about to go in a corner and cry.

"Okay guys,"

Nala said, looking at her laptop.

"Looking at our guest reviews I see a lot Delissa."

Everyone looked at Nala weirdly.

"DELISSA?"

Nala grinned.

"Yep.

That is officially what i'm calling it."

Dexter and Elissa glared.

"We are not an item!

Yet, but I'm still denying it!"

Elissa nodded.

"Me too."

Nala smiled at her laptop.

"Oh really?

That's not what my reviewers say."

Nala turned the laptop so that everyone could see.

"Ooh!"

The audience said.

Nala smiled.

"As you can probably see,

The loyal reviewers ship a lot of things.

They also are the ones sending in the oh-so-terrible reviews."

The teams gasped.

"Yep."

Nala rolled her eyes.

"Dexter and Elissa kiss?!

But I already kissed her!"

Dexter said.

"But you kissed her on the cheek."

Dee replied.

"Yeah that doesn't count, Dude."

Ray said.

Pretty soon, starting with Ray and Dee, everyone started chanting:

"Kiss her. Kiss her..."

"Oh no." Dexter and Elissa said.

**Yep.**

**Tell me in reviews.**


	26. Chapter 26: CHAPTER

**Wassssuuuuppp!**

**Long time no see, readers.**

**How are you guys?**

**You can P.M. me for ideas for the next chapter...**

**...'Cause I got nothing.**

**Anywho!**

**This chapter will have tension...**

**... have love...**

**Okay! **

**Imma shut up 'cause I'm giving away to much crap.**

_At the theater..._

"What!?"

Everyone screamed.

"Where's Nala?"

Said Coco.

"Probaly at the back of the theater."

Tori said, walking in the theater, fashionbley late.

"Gahhh!" Coco screamed.

"What?!" Tori said, rubbing her temples.

"Oh I'm supposed to shut up?" Coco replied w/ a roll of her eyes.

"Honestly..." Tori replied, pretending to care.

Dee quickly got up along w/ Dexter, and then held their shoulders tight, pulling their arms back,

with force.

"L-ladies,"

Dee said, struggling.

**_"Hello peeps!"_**

Everyone screamed.

... And looked up to see a fresh, nice, almost angelic version of Nala.

And then they realized it was ...Nala.

"I CAN'T BE HERE TODAY...

SO PLEASE WELCOME,

Cookieplzandthnx!"

Coco rolled eyes.

"What are those..." Coco exclaimed, as awake she could.

"Code names?"

_**"Yes!"**_

Everyone groaned.

trying to get some rest on the hard theater floor...

...Before anyone could imagine there were people about to enter the theater,

They were already asleep.

**Yep.**

**that's what happens when you are soooo tired you feel wasted.**

**AND IT'S 12: SOMETHING IN DA MORN!**

**Cookieplzandthnx...**

**you have been nominated to host the show.**

**Yerp.**

**=)**

**P.m. me for any questions.**

**THAT GOES FOR EVERYONE.**

**The Original Nala Sweezer out!..**

**Man i sound drunk.**

**~little miss fanfiction lover**


End file.
